laytonocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Samantha Howard
'' ~LaytonsAssistant18'' "So...I was just a prop in some cruel joke?" Samantha is one of the main characters in my newest Professor Layton fan fiction, (that doesn't have a name as of yet...) You can read it on my DeviantArt page: http://laytonsassistant18.deviantart.com/ Personality Samantha, (mostly called Sam,) is a fragile, timid woman who will often keep the truth hidden and finds it difficult to trust those around her. Despite her fear of the world, Sam would do anything for her son, Max. She is a true friend and extremly loyal but she could have a hidden dark side to her... Appearance Sam has long chestnut brown hair that she always has tied back in a messy ponytail. She mainly wears thick cardigans to cover the bruises left by her ex-husband and also wears long trousers and black pumps. She often looks a lot older than she actually is seeing as she almost always has bags under her eyes from her lack of sleep. Sam's Story (shortened) After her mother gave her up for adoption for unknown reasons, Sam lived as a lonely child, moving from one foster family to the other until eventually she was adopted by the kind Howard couple and went to live with them and their two daughters, Ruth and Louisa. Her life seemed all too perfect to be true, she had finally become more confident and life was wonderful-until she turned fifteen. Her adopted mother, Melina had recently passed away and the family were struggling to cope with the depression; Ruth was rebelling, Louisa was shutting herself in her room all day, but Sam always seemed to be the strongest one of the girls. Ruth had also started a relationship with rich boy Jenson Folds, however unbeknownst to Ruth, he was hiding a very dark persona from her... Jenson sexually attacked Sam one night when she was babysitting for a neighbour, and this behaviour went on for months and months until Sam eventually told Ruth and she ended their relationship-and unbeknownst to Sam, Jenson had also done the same to Ruth once or twice. Sam was also in a relationship with an old friend and Jenson's cousin, Francis Folds at the time and had been seeing him for a while. It turned out that on one of the nights she was abused by Jenson, he had made her pregnant. In a panic, Sam told everyone that it was Francis’ child and everyone was overjoyed by the news and she decided to do the right thing and keep the child, despite the fact that she was only fifteen. Nine months later, Sam gave birth to a beautiful baby girl called Melina, after her beloved late adopted mother; everything was going perfectly until a very jealous Jenson, (who had also been recently expelled from Gressenheller and had been abandoned by his father,) called social services and bribed them to take the baby away from Sam . All the Howards were crushed, especially seeing as they were all coping well and Sam was being a very responsible mother to the baby girl. In the end, a family friend, Mr Whistler adopted the girl and moved away with her. During those long and lonely twenty years, Sam has been involved in many crimes, (mostly forced to do by Jenson,) and has had a serious drug and alcohol problem, (and still has a few drink-issues now.) She also used to work alongside Dimitri Allen and Bill Hawks when they were building the time machine-she left the project a week before it exploded to persue a detective career and has always blamed herself for the incident. '' ''She ran into the professor once again after Sam regained contact with old friend, Emmy Altava who eventually decided to (re) introduce the pair. Soon after meeting up once more, the two began a relationship and Sam eventually became pregnant, (but the identity of the father is still a mystery...) Sam has also ended up in court several times, especially recently when she was being charged for all of Jenson's crimes and many other things, despite the only one she was guilty of was attempted murder after she stabbed Jenson when they were hiding in an abandoned coal bunker. '' ''Recently, Sam has also been engaged to Jenson, but unbeknownst to her, Jenson had planned this whole affair for some psychopathic reason just to humiliate her. As a result of having her heart broken again, Sam poisoned herself and was left in a coma... Category:OCs Category:LaytonsAssistant18's OCs Category:Characters